Um Último Beijo
by BE' Ocampo
Summary: Tudo sobre a história de amor não contada de Rain e J.D.
1. O encontro

**One Last Kiss**

Um Último Beijo

Disclaimer: Tudo sobre a história de Rain e J.D em Resident Evil, sem fins lucrativos.

Categoria: Romance/Suspense

Sinopse: História de Rain e J.D depois do incidente na colmeia, e também antes, como se conheceram e todos os promenores da sua relaçao.

Obs: A história é toda no ponto de vista de Rain, excepto os flashbacks.

Personagens:

Rain Ocampo – Soldado da Umbrella Corporation (U.B.C.S), é commando da equipa de "One", considerada a melhor atiradora de armas, especializada em combate, procura e salvamento. Tem 23 anos e anteriormente trabalhou para Navy Seals e Equipas SWAT.

J.D Salinas – Soldado da Umbrella Corporation (U.B.C.S), é commando da equipa de "One", Especializado em atirar escondido. Tem 24 anos e anteriormente trabalhou para a CIA e Navy Seals.

Chad Kaplan – Soldado da Umbrella Corporation (U.B.C.S), é commando da equipa de "One". É o técnico informático da equipa e o único que nunca entra em acção. Tem 32 anos e anteriormente trabalhou para a NASA Internal Security.

James Shade (One) – Líder da equipa. É especializado em bombas, mísseis e artes marciais. Tem 35 anos e anteriormente trabalhou para as Forças Especiais e Anti-Terrorismo.

Alice – Rapariga misteriosa encontrada durante uma das missões da equipa de One. Tem 24 anos e é segurança da Umbrella Corporation e especializada em Artes Marciais e Agente Infiltrada.

Carlos Olivera – Soldado da Umbrella Corporation, n ão faz parte da equipa de One, mas é um grande amigo de Rain, e mais tarde de J.D também. É especializado em salvamento.

Yuri – Soldado da Umbrella Corporation, é amigo de Rain e de J.D.

Olga - Médica de serviço das equipas e companheira de quarto de Rain.

Obs: A história é toda no ponto de vista de Rain

Capitulo 1 – O encontro

Mais um dia de treinos, mais um dia de angústia naquela empresa terrível chamada Umbrella Corporation. Já estou farta de aqui estar, na dúvida se sou aceite para Commando da U.B.C.S.

Treinei durante toda a manhã, eu já tenho alguma experiência, mas eles aqui são muito exigentes, por isso dou o meu melhor.

Falta apenas um mês para o Dia do Teste Final, hoje vou passar o dia a treinar naquele sítio afastado de tudo onde posso estar concentrada.

Está na hora do almoço, a comida é detestável mas esforço-me para não me queixar. Sentei-me ao lado do Carlos e do Yuri e começamos a falar do Teste Final.

Então Rain? Achas que estás preparada para este último teste? Perguntou Carlos.

Eu encolhi os ombros e continuei a comer, eles continuaram e falar até que alguém interrompeu, um rapaz que eu nunca tinha visto antes na vida sentou-se ao nosso lado.

Olhei para ele, ele sorriu, mas eu virei a cara.

Chamo-me J.D . Disse ele.

J.D? J.D Salinas? Então não és tu que foste treinado por um dos melhores treinadores de sempre? Perguntou Yuri, eu fiquei a olhar calada na ignorância, ignorando saber do que falavam eles.

Sim, sou eu. Recebi um convite de emprego para a U.B.C.S e vim para fazer o teste final.

Ele olhou para mim e estendeu a mão dizendo:

Chamo-me J.D, J.D Salinas.

Eu respondi mal-humorada: Rain, Rain Ocampo.

Ia-me levantar quando Carlos me perguntou se tinha algo combinado para esta noite, eu disse que não.

Então podes vir connosco beber qualquer coisa logo, vens?

Olhei para ele ainda na dúvida, mas acabei por dizer sim.

Á noite...

Estava no meu quarto com a Olga quando bateram a porta. Sim, respondi.

É o Carlos! Sempre vens?

Ah Carlos!! Vão descendo que eu vou ter lá a baixo, perto do refeitório.

Ok.

Pequei nas minhas coisas, estava a preparar-me para sair quando a Olga disse:

Vais sair?

Não! Vamos todos dar uma festa aqui? Claro que vou sair, porquê?

Ah, por nada. Só queria saber. Respondeu ela.

Eu segui para a porta e desci as escadas, enquanto pensava o quanto Olga era intrometida.


	2. Um certo Convivio

2 Capitulo – Um certo Convívio

Cheguei, disse eu, podemos ir.

Quando chegamos ao bar, o rapaz novo sentou-se ao meu lado. Começou a puxar conversa e a fazer várias perguntas. Até que eu me fartei e perguntei:

Mas tu não te calas??

Ele olhou para mim e sorriu maliciosamente. Sabes eu gosto de comunicar bem entre as pessoas, as minhas namoradas nunca tiveram queixa.

Eu olhei para ele e bebi um gole da minha cerveja.

Ele não parava de andar atrás de mim até que eu comecei também a falar para ele. Estávamos a meio de uma conversa quando Carlos interrompeu:

Desculpem, mas nós já vamos, vocês ficam?

Eu vou também, e tu? Disse eu.

Ele não disse nada limitou-se a seguir-me.

Quando cheguei ao quarto, estava tão cansada que adormeci com a roupa que estava.

No outro dia de amanhã, ouvi alguém chamar-me.

Rain! Rain, acorda estás atrasada... (era Olga)

Merda, esqueci me de pôr o despertador a tocar. Dirigi-me rapidamente para a Lavandaria para ir buscar a minha farda, estava á procura dela quando ouço uma voz vinda de trás.

Precisas de ajuda?

J.D? Não, não preciso! Obrigada, já estou atrasada.

Eu vou indo então, depois vai lá ter, o Major Cain espera-nos.

Infelizmente, sussurrei, rindo.

No Treinamento...

Cheguei cinco minutos atrasada, pensei que ia ouvir um sermão do Tenente Cain, mas ele nem reparou que me atrasei.

Fui para o lado do J.D, e o Tenente mandou-nos treinar tiro-alvo com a minha metralhadora (Heckler & Koch MP5K).

Depois de um longo treino, fui tomar um duche. A água estava gelada, mas também não estava com paciência para esperar que aquecesse por isso tomei assim mesmo.

Depois do almoço iria treinar outra vez para aquele lugar que só eu conhecia.

Durante o almoço...

J.D veio ter comigo, perguntou-me se ia treinar de tarde. Eu acenei com a cabeça, ele esperou que eu dissesse onde, mas eu continuei calada.

Depois do almoço, peguei nas minhas armas e fui treinar, não sei porquê mas tinha a sensação que não estava sozinha, que alguém me observava.

Até que alguém pousa as suas mãos sobre os meus ombros, eu virei-me e tive quase para oprimir o gatilho, mas vi que era J.D.

Calma, disse ele.

Assustadamente disse: não devias aparecer assim do nada, principalmente quando estou a treinar.

Desculpa, não te queria assustar, nem desconcentrar. Então é aqui o teu sítio secreto para treinares?

Olha não tens nada a ver com isso, e era secreto mas agora que me seguis-te deixou de o ser. Disse eu muito séria.

Ele perguntou: Achas que posso treinar aqui contigo?

Eu acenei com a cabeça e ele sorriu para mim.


	3. Primeiro Beijo

Capitulo 3 – Primeiro Beijo

A partir desse dia, todas as tardes íamos para lá treinar, combate, busca, salvamento, etc.

Até que um dia enquanto treinávamos tiro-alvo, ele estava atrás de mim, com as mãos nas minhas e a oprimir o gatilho, eu tropecei mas ele segurou-me. Olhei para ele e vi-o de uma forma que nunca tinha visto antes, ele puxou-me para ele e beija-mo-nos.

Fiquei confusa e baralhada, mas não queria dar parte fraca por isso fiquei calada e limitei-me a olha-lo e a vê-lo sorrir daquela maneira parva, não pude resistir também sorri para ele.

Não podia acreditar, eu estava apaixonada. Eu, Rain Melendez Ocampo, que não dou confiança a ninguém, não revelo os meus sentimentos a ninguém, como poderia estar apaixonada por ele?

A minha cabeça desabou com tantas perguntas sem resposta, mas no entanto estava feliz.

Acabamos o treino e eu dirigi-me para o quarto calada.

Estivemos várias vezes juntos depois disso mas nunca mais tocamos no assunto.

Passado algum tempo...

Acordei muito cedo hoje, era o Dia do Teste Final, eram 6 horas da manhã eu não conseguia dormir mais. Por isso levantei-me da cama e preparei-me para o teste estava muito concentrada que iria conseguir dar o meu melhor

A sirene tocou e fomos todos chamados ao campo de treinos, o percurso estava pronto, agora íamos começar.

O Carlos e o Yuri foram os primeiros a fazer o teste contra outros dois tipos que também eram muito bons.

De seguida fui eu e o J.D, estava nervosa mas concentrei-me e foquei o meu olhar só no alvo que teria de acertar. Ouvi o tiro de partida, e corri imediatamente, ultrapassando os obstáculos e acertando no alvo, até que o nosso adversário deu um tiro e de repente um pouco de sangue salpicou para a minha bochecha.

Quando olhei para o lado, não pude acreditar, J.D tinha sido atingido por aquele idiota.

Eu parei o teste imediatamente e corri para o salvar.

J.D! J.D! Um médico rápido! – gritei sufocada, nunca me tinha sentido assim com tanto medo.

Coloquei as duas mãos contra a ferida dele para tentar parar a hemorragia, enquanto lhe dizia para ficar acordado comigo.

Os médicos chegaram e levaram-no para o centro médico militar, eu fui com ele ignorando completamente quando o Tenente disse para eu ficar.

Eu não o podia deixar sozinho, eu só o tinha a ele e ele a mim.

Fiquei na sala de espera durante umas angustiantes duas horas, até que um médico apareceu com notícias.

Eu imediatamente perguntei: Como é que ele está? Ele vai ficar bem?

O médico acalmou-me e disse que sim que tudo iria ficar bem ele só precisava de descansar uns dias.

Eu preciso de o ver! Disse eu imediatamente.

O médico ainda hesitou mas eu menti dizendo que o Tenente me deu autoridade.

Quando cheguei ao quarto ele estava numa cama que por cima tinha um logótipo da Umbrella Corporation, ai como eu odiava aquela empresa.

Ele estava pálido, muito pálido e com um sono leve. Até que as suas pálpebras levantaram e disse: Rain?

Eu não respondi, apenas deslizei até á sua face e beijei-o naquele momento.

Nós quase já nos considerávamos como namorados, mas não quisemos avançar muito as coisas.


End file.
